Black celebration
by bloff
Summary: [songfic] Jack and Ianto are in the Hub alone while hoping that Tosh would be fine. song by Depeche Mode. The title is the songs name.


This is a songfic with the song 'Black Celebration' by Depeche Mode. That is where the name came from. Please R&R!!

These arent mine, i'm just playing in the really big sandbox here.

* * *

Ianto looked out over the Hub thinking about that day. The day had been disastrous from beginning to end. Weevils had gotten out and Tosh was now in hospital. Ianto knew it was only Jack and himself that remained in the Hub as Gwen and Owen had gone to the hospital over an hour ago. Ianto couldn't blame them for wanting to keep an eye on their friend. Tosh was loved by them all and they all hoped she'd make it through this. 

_Lets have a black celebration  
__Black celebration  
__Tonight_

The day had whizzed by with no-one wanting to open their eyes to the fact Cardiff was slowly going down; that the Weevils were growing in population and no matter what they did, it didn't make it any better. No matter how many they caught and locked up, there would be at least 3 to cover that lost one.

_To celebrate the fact  
__That we've seen the back  
__Of another black day_

Ianto saw Jack come out of his office and look at him, eyes full of anguish. Ianto had to look away because he knew what was going on inside them blue eyes. Ianto knew that if he were to think about it again, he would break down and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of the captain. Even if Toshikos' life was on the line as the smallest thing could cause her heart to give out.

_I look to you  
How you carry on  
When all hope is gone  
Can't you see_

Ianto saw Jack come up to his level and place his calloused hand on top of his own where it rested on the railing. He seemed to be willing it to say everything would be fine, that they would sort out the Weevil problem and Tosh would get better, but Ianto just used the hand on his as comfort to remind him that there can be something nice in this world full of hate.

_Your optimistic eyes  
Seem like paradise  
To someone like me_

When Jack took Ianto's chin in his spare hand and turned him to look at him, Ianto knew that things would be different. Maybe the place would be a hellhole for a while, but it would get better, even if Tosh wouldn't be here to see it. Ianto tried to shake his thoughts and fix them on Jack, but although Jack was looking at him, his eyes weren't registering Ianto. He had already retreated back into his thoughts of the day and what he saw there.

_I want to take you  
In my arms  
Forgetting all I couldn't do today_

Ianto saw everything that Jack was struggling to contain inside, keep locked away from the outside, preparing to guilt trip himself into thinking he could have done something, that he could still do something. So Ianto moved Jack back into his office, poured some Whisky into a glass and handed it to Jack, who took it and downed it in one, wincing slightly at the burn. Knowing this was going to be a long night, Ianto poured another for Jack and even one for himself. This would be their way out, the way that they would drown their sorrows and forget about the day, the dark day that had left behind one of their own in a critical state.

_Black celebration  
Black celebration  
Tonight_

Ianto and Jack had each finished one of the decanters of whisky and had moved onto seconds and thirds, neither of them talking much as they drowned in their sorrows and worries for their friend. Each of them wishing that they were somewhere else. Ianto wishing he did a different job so he wouldn't know what was going on; the secrets of Cardiff. On the other hand, Jack wished he was back home with the Doctor. The Doctor would have known how to stop all this from happening. He could save them like he always did.

_To celebrate the fact  
That we've seen the back  
Of another black day_

Ianto looked out over the Hub again, but this time through the glass of Jack's office. He couldn't believe he was half drunk, with his boss, over a day like all others…But that's where he was wrong. So wrong. It wasn't a normal day. Tosh didn't always get attacked by Weevils because Owen couldn't tell her to shoot it when it was behind her. No this was not a normal day.

_I look to you  
And your strong belief  
Me, I want relief  
Tonight_

He stood and moved to the door of Jack's office, feeling Jack's arms wrap around his waist. Arms that were trying to say more than a few feeble words could manage. Ianto knew what Jack wanted. He wanted someone to be there, someone to watch over him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. This is why Ianto stayed in Jack's office with the Captain. Making sure they both thought of happier times, times that weren't overrun with threats from above.

_Consolation  
I want so much  
Want to feel your touch  
Tonight_

Ianto saw Jacks eyes glaze over as his thoughts went back to Tosh. The hospital had phoned them a few minutes before. Tosh had died a few hours ago. Ianto felt a heavy weight in his heart as he tried to remember a time when she wasn't weighed down with the perils of a job no-one should be doing without a death wish. Of a time she wasn't just a mess of skin and blood wrapped in clothing.

_Take me in your arms  
Forgetting all you couldn't do today_

Ianto felt himself being dragged into a strong embrace after smashing the glass of whisky on the desk. Jack had moved round to him and was quietly weeping for their lost friend. If only Ianto was that brave, he couldn't help it as the tears flooded out like they had after Lisa's death. So Ianto just clung to Jack, desperately hoping neither of them would remember this in the morning.

_Black celebration  
Black celebration  
I'll drink to that  
Black celebration  
Tonight_


End file.
